Kakuraine Mazui
Kakuraine Mazui is a variation of Vocaloid Lily . Her name is broken up into a combined meanings. Kaku (かく) is related to kakushi (かくし) meaning hidden. The Kurai part of the name means dark (昏い). Ne (音) is taken into meaning sound. Mazui (まずい) literally means clumsy; foolish; inept ect. Her first name and last name all together means A hidden dark yet clumsy sound. Design Mazui's design is meant to be that of a tomboy. She has very short pink hair and two long bonds of hair on both sides mistaken as part of her bangs in the front. Her hair is rather messy and has cowlicks in certain places however the two long strands of her hair are usually neat. Her bangs are also messy as well usually being all over the place. She many different shades of magenta as her hair color. Mazui's outfit varies and was initially different to what is shown here. Initially Mazui's outfit is a striped white and yellow shirt with a hood and folds on each side of the medium length sleeves with suspenders. She wears teal denim boy-styled shorts that have two buttons on the left side and a pocket the right. She wears two pin buttons one being blue background with a black treble clef and the other button being pink in background and has a black cross. She also wears long white socks and magenta Converse. She usually wears teal colored headphones and wears magenta nail polish on her left and teal on her right hand. Mazui's eye color is also magenta or along the shades of pink and red color on the left iris and teal or along the shades of blue and green on the right iris. She wears various styles of bracelets which are usually like black bangles. The outfit now given for her basic outfit is a pink sweater-like shawl with a white collar and black done up buttons. She is wearing teal lace up boots with long pink socks. Mazui now has a series number which is shown on her left cheek as CS01 meaning Crystal Star 01. Her hair is also updated having her left bang have a black tip as well as her top bangs having been died black. Her instrument is a teal guitar with a black guitar strap. Her eyes are Magenta on the left with various shades of pink and red while her right eye is teal with various shades of green and blue. Personality Mazui is very carefree and is quite clumsy however it is an act as she is rather serious and timid. She can be quite dark at times being a little bit twisted and though she acts clumsy and carefree you can easily see in her eyes that she is hiding something. She has an attraction to tease Utatane Piko and Kagamine Len as they are considered "shotas" by the fans. Voice Configuration Currently Mazui has very few songs uploaded as she is newly made. Her voice is quite similar to Lily's but the tone is quite different at the same time. She has three different vocal configurations to vary her sound. Additional Info Relationships Mazui currently has no love interests however it has been stated that she is friends with most of the Vocaloids. It isn't defined who she doesn't like but it has been noted that she teases Len and Piko being "shotas". Artwork Artwork on Mazui can be found on the Deviantart account of ~purplekittycat1 here . Media There are covers with Mazui to be uploaded on Krys-P's Youtube account here. Lost Time Memory PV - Mazui Kakuraine|Lost Time Memory PV - Mazui Kakuraine Gallery Image Mazui kakuraine by purplekittycat1.jpg|Concept Art Image Deep sea girl violet by purplekittycat1.jpg|Cover image of Deep Sea Girl featuring one of the first outfit designs for Mazui Kakuraine kakuraine_mazui_by_raitetsu-d8jxxjy.jpg|Kakuraine drawn by Raitetsu (Deviantart) Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Lily Category:Voiced Category:Voice Configuration from Lily